Moon's Reflection
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Kahlori goes out in search of Draco who wasn't at the Great Hall. When she finds him she's forced to come to terms with all that's happened to her and that she could loose her best friend. Warning there is cutting in this fic, also


[Kanoi] *sighs* another year has passed, hard to believe. As much I was love to make a humor fic, I can't, this time of year is too serious for me currently. In my eyes it's a time for reflection. You all know the drill, I don't own Harry Potter,  but I do own Kahlori. I also don't own the song, they are the translated lyrics to the second ending theme from Inu-Yasha.  Oh yeah, by the way, italics are the song. 

_----------------------------------------------------_

_Exhausted, without the strength to search_

_people__ vanish into the infinite darkness._

Kahlori walked past the Forbidden Forest. It was New Years Eve and all the people that had stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays were celebrating. She had just left strait from the Great Hall. She felt a bit guilty for leave Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other Gryffindors but she was worried about Draco. He had stayed over the holidays and they were the only two Slytherins there. The thing that worried her though was that he had been acting strange. He had barely said ten words to her the whole break , which was scary because he was usually yapping her ear off, he wasn't eating right, and she almost never saw him, and one time she was almost sure she had seen him crying. She rubbed her arms regretting she hadn't thought to bring her cloak, but she just needed some time to think. 

_If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?_

Kahlori then thought she spotted a figure somewhere, but she wasn't to sure. Her glasses were fogging up and the snow was making it hard to see. She walked quietly, but quickly, trying to see who or what was sitting in the snow on such a cold night. When she got close enough she could see the moon shining of platinum blond tresses- she knew exactly who it was, Draco Malfoy. She walked over to him, and even when she was right behind him he still didn't notice her. 

_As we live on,_

_ We lose a little bit more._

_ Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,_

_ We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out_

She then noticed the slight shake of his shoulders and her eyes turned to a look of sorrow. She then caught a bit of color on the snow from the corner of her eye. She looked down and saw a bright crimson spot- blood. Her eyes widened in fear and all she could do was stare. Her throat closed up and she couldn't speak, couldn't think; all she knew was what she saw- her best friend out in the freezing snow with no cloak, gloves, or anything of the sort crying with blood near him. Despite knowing that if she didn't do something she could lose him she still couldn't move. Memories of blood smeared on the walls and floor covered her mind and she stood emotionless, not believing she could lose one of the few people she had left.

_The days pass by and change,_

_without__ us even realizing how blue the sky really is._

She couldn't believe she had let the whole break pass and only now find out. Of all people, she should have realized first, realized that he was dying inside. How dare she call herself his friend when she couldn't see the torture he was going through? How? Why? Why him, why him of all people? 

_Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,_

_and__ our rusted hearts begin to beat again!_

She finally came back to reality. She gasped. She numbly fell to her knees. Draco turned, surprised to see her there. Then, upon realizing she had seen him, his tears, his blood, all of it exposed, he cried harder. Oh how ashamed he was to cry, especially in front of someone else, but he wept anyway. Kahlori then embraced him strongly, silently crying for him. She knew he didn't need to see her cry right then, he needed her to be strong for him. She rubbed his hair soothingly and whispered things to him as he wept into her arms.

_If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again_

As always, she stayed strong. When her friends were in trouble Kahlori had always stayed strong, ultimately, she knew it would be the end of her, but she didn't care. She held her friend, and they stayed that way for what seemed forever.

_We live our lives_

_wandering__ to the ends of the earth._

_Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,_

_in__ search of the light._

As Draco fell asleep in her arms she smiled weakly at him. She looked up to the moon and she could feel the tears stinging her eyes. She embraced the foreign feeling and wished it could never end, but she knew tomorrow would come and nothing would have changed. No, things will change. She had the distinct feeling things between her a Draco would become better, and if nothing else, it would be a new year.

_-------------------------_

I know I should write more, but I can't think of anything much else. Also, fic deadline in one minute, PLEASE REVIEW DEARIES!!!!


End file.
